As is known, structural frames are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Structural frames typically incorporate horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to isolate the interior of the structural frames and/or to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame to allow the structural frame to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame so as to allow the structural frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the components of a structural frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frames together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the structural frame may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a mount which mechanically interlocks a panel or plate to a frame member in such a manner as to maintain connection of the plate to the frame member during repeated use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a mount which allows for a plate or panel to be simply and easily mechanically interlocked to a frame member.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a mount which allows for a plate or panel to be mechanically interlocked to a frame member and which is adapted for a variety of uses.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a mount which mechanically interconnects multiple frame members together at a user desired angle to each other and which maintains the connection between the frame members during repeated use.
In accordance with the present invention, a mount is provided for mounting a plate having an inner face, an outer face and an aperture defined by an inner surface extending between the inner face and the outer face to a frame assembly including a frame member having an outer surface, defining a longitudinal axis, and having a slot that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis and a cavity that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis and connects to the slot. The mount includes a nut receivable in the cavity and a generally cylindrical head extending along a head axis, being receivable in the aperture in the plate and having an upper surface, a lower face, an outer peripheral surface, an alignment structure receivable in the slot of the frame member, and a bolt-receiving bore extending through the cylindrical head along a bore axes at an acute angle to the head axis. The outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical head including a tapered portion frictionally engageable with the inner surface of the plate. A flange extends radially from the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical head. The flange has a diameter. A bolt extends angularly through the slot and is engageable with the nut received in the cavity so to interconnect the cylindrical head to the frame member. Threading the bolt into the nut exerts a clamping force on the plate between the flange and the frame member.
The frame member includes an outer abutment wall that defines at least a portion of a periphery the slot, an inner abutment wall that is connected to the outer abutment wall and that defines at least a portion of a periphery of the cavity, and an edge defined at a location of connection between the outer and inner abutment walls. The edge defines a pivot point about which the nut can pivot when the nut engages the edge while moving angularly through the cavity. The nut further includes a top wall and a shoulder that extend in a transverse direction away from the top wall. The shoulder engages the inner abutment wall of the frame member. The nut includes a sidewall that extends between the top wall and the shoulder.
The alignment structure includes first and second alignment walls intersecting the lower face of the cylindrical head. The first and second alignment walls diverge from each other as the first and second alignment walls extend away from the lower face of the cylindrical head. The bolt-receiving bore includes an enlarged portion communicating with the upper surface of the cylindrical head and is adapted for receiving a head of the bolt therein. The bolt-receiving bore also includes a reduced diameter portion having a first end communicating with the enlarged portion of the bolt-receiving bore and a second end communicating with lower face of the cylindrical head. The reduced diameter portion of the bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving a shaft of the bolt therethrough.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a mount for mounting a plate to a frame assembly. A generally cylindrical head extends along a head axis, is receivable in an aperture in the plate and has an upper surface, a lower face, an outer peripheral surface. An alignment structure is receivable in a slot of a frame member of the frame assembly. A bolt-receiving bore extends through the cylindrical head along a bore axis at an acute angle to the head axis. The outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical head includes a tapered portion. A flange extends radially from the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical head. The flange has a diameter.
The alignment structure includes first and second alignment walls intersecting the lower face of the cylindrical head. The first and second alignment walls diverge from each other as the first and second alignment walls extend away from the lower face of the cylindrical head. The bolt-receiving bore includes an enlarged portion communicating with the upper surface of the cylindrical head and is adapted for receiving a head of a bolt therein. The bolt-receiving bore includes a reduced diameter portion having a first end communicating with the enlarged portion of the bolt-receiving bore and a second end communicating with lower face of the cylindrical head. The reduced diameter portion of the bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving a shaft of the bolt therethrough. A bolt and nut combination is provided for interconnecting the plate mount to the frame member of the frame assembly. The bolt is extendable through the bolt-receiving bore and the nut receivable in the slot in the frame assembly.
In according with a still further aspect of the present invention, a frame assembly is provided. The frame assembly includes a frame member having an outer surface, defining a longitudinal axis, and having a slot that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis and a cavity that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis and connects to the slot. A plate has an inner face, an outer face and an aperture defined by an inner surface extending between the inner face and the outer face. A nut receivable in the cavity. A mount has a generally cylindrical head extending along a head axis, is receivable in the aperture in the plate and has an upper surface, a lower face, an outer peripheral surface. The mount further includes an alignment structure is receivable in a slot of a frame member of the frame assembly and a bolt-receiving bore extending through the cylindrical head along a bore axes at an acute angle to the head axis. The outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical head include a tapered portion. A flange extends radially form the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical head. The flange has a diameter greater than the diameter of the aperture in the plate. A bolt extends angularly through the bolt-receiving bore and engages the nut received in the cavity so to interconnect the cylindrical head to the frame member and capture the plate between the flange and the frame member.
The alignment structure includes first and second alignment walls intersecting the lower face of the cylindrical head. The first and second alignment walls diverge from each other as the first and second alignment walls extend away from the lower face of the cylindrical head. The bolt-receiving bore includes an enlarged portion communicating with the upper surface of the cylindrical head and is adapted for receiving a head of a bolt therein. The bolt-receiving bore includes a reduced diameter portion having a first end communicating with the enlarged portion of the bolt-receiving bore and a second end communicating with lower face of the cylindrical head. The reduced diameter portion of the bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving a shaft of the bolt therethrough.